


Nos hemos quedado sin Catra

by Mecha_2RI



Series: Green with Envy [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angella's A+ parenting, Angst, F/M, Glimmer is best girl, Hurt/Comfort, I might have slipped some Glitra, I swear, Nightmares, Save the Cat, Teleportation, by accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha_2RI/pseuds/Mecha_2RI
Summary: Glimmer isn't ready to save Catra from Horde Prime. Unfortunately for everyone involved, she is too stubborn to care.
Relationships: Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Green with Envy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070837
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Nos hemos quedado sin Catra

**Author's Note:**

> A prologue for my upcoming rewrite of Save the Cat (because we can never have enough of that episode).
> 
> It started out as the first chapter, but the rest of the fic has outgrown this, and now I feel it stands better on it's own.
> 
> Also it's my first fic, and I feel more comfortable posting something small.
> 
> And some spanish Twitter shenanigans are involved.

The ship's energy closed around her. The alien machinery came to life with inexorable strength. On the other side of the green torrent, Catra screamed. She was being swarmed by the Prime clones, a white wave crashing on top of her while she tried to activate the teleportation machine.

Catra was saving her. Fighting for her. And she couldn't do anything.

Glimmer's body was frozen in place by the ramping force of the machine, which was routinely stabilizing it's user before carrying out the otherwise dangerous process of launching a quantum locked signature through space. The technique had been developed long ago, in a planet that dreamed of exploring stars too distant to even discover their light in the firmament. The Gravity Induced Lock, as it had been originally named, was the breakthrough that erased the old fears of kinetic de synchronization and allowed thousands of visitors to walk across galaxies like no one had done before.

In the old days, old and rugged space captains would talk to gangs of children about how every traveler carried a piece of light from every star between their origin and destination, a many-color cloak that would briefly shine as they crossed into a new world.

And then came Prime, and his devour-all machine.

In the times before Prime made the technology his own, Glimmer would have felt a familiar tingle as she was teleported away to safety. But here and now, there wasn't any connection between distant stars, only an immobile body under the iron grip of elemental attraction forces, and the efficient transportation of a physical object from one point in space to another.

And beyond her cage she saw Catra.

Catra, struggling and dashing behind the green veil, trying to emerge between the sea of Horde clones.

The machine's roar drilled deeper and deeper into Glimmer's brain, she couldn't focus, and much less hear Catra's last words. She screamed, she had to help, there had to be something she could do.

"Catra!"

The teleportation energy flashed pink, so quickly that it was already gone. Then the whole world turned green. And Glimmer ceased to exist.

She was nowhere.

She saw nothingness.

Every sensation and thought was magnified until it broke apart from the next, like a bubble tensing up before exploding to it's own internal force. It was the antithesis to what teleportation should be. It was inhuman, it was unfair, uncaring, an imposition of overwhelming physicality. Glimmer was dragged down by her own weight.

A long time ago, her father was left to die on Beast Island. Glimmer asked her mother why nobody tried to save him, but she never answered. From that day on, Glimmer had swore she would never feel like this again.

But here she was.

And in that maelstrom of confusion, the only thing that made sense was... Catra. She was her enemy, Adora's friend, the Horde's commander, a traitor to Prime, her tormentor, her savior, a walking mess that she would never understand. And still, while Glimmer surrendered to Horde Prime, while she followed the orders of his ever vigilant servants, Catra fought back.

And then she was left behind.

Unless someone stepped forward, ready to fight Horde Prime, or Beast island, or whatever terror that tried to take their loved ones. She was Glimmer and she had to save Catra, she couldn't not do it, there was no version of herself where she just did nothing and let someone else to suffer in her place. Saving everyone was the only way. That was her. She would embrace the teleportation energy, she would bend it with her magic. She would return to Catra and lead her to safety. It was the only option left.

She tried, again and again, she tried to succeed.

But she didn't.

And then, as the energy dissipated and put her in her destination, back in the real world, she remembered.

She was Glimmer, and like her mother, she couldn't save people.

Not when everything depended on her.

She just... forgot, the world needed a hero, and Glimmer had tricked herself to think she was one, and she was the only one to blame, because if she hadn't forgotten, if she had told Catra, Glimmer could have convinced her to save herself. At the very least, that was going to be Catra's last mistake. Because if Glimmer knew something about Prime, it was that he wouldn't allow his playthings to fail twice. It wasn't hard to imagine. Not when she had spend the last few days watching the Prime clones and their docile servitude. He was more than capable of doing the same to Catra, he probably had been planning it for a long time. For all Glimmer knew, it was already happening.

She curled into a ball.

In the back of her mind, she still pretended that she would be saved by Adora, pick herself up, explain what had happened, keep fighting, all of that. The things she was supposed to do. And she would, she promised to herself that she would at least try.

"But not now. Just not now, please. I'll do it, later, I promise. But not now."

"I'm just Glimmer. I can't be a hero on my own."

And then, for the second time, she woke up in the real world.

Glimmer was in a dark room inside Mara's spaceship, with nothing but the engines background buzz to accompany her. She vaguely remembered that Bow had joined her after Glimmer explained why she didn't feel ready to sleep by herself. But now, he wasn't there.

The sound of footsteps echoed towards the door. And shortly after, his worried voice echoed in the darkness.

"Glimmer! Glimmer, are you fine?!?"

"Hi Bow, you were missing me or what?"

"I'm sorry, I..."- he flicked the lights on, and Glimmer apathetically stared at the mess she had made of her already quite messy bed- "Entrapta came to ask for an extra pair of hands with the upgrades for Darla, and you were sleeping so peacefully that I thought..."

"Wait, who's Darla?" -was that one of the exiles they had met in the crystal planet? "It didn't ring any bells."

"It's the ship. Entrapta is... you know, she names stuff. But forget about that, she can finish the job. How are you feeling?"

Glimmer carefully sit up.

"I... I don't know."

"Was it a nightmare? That's why you were screaming?"

"I wish. That wouldn't have been real. I remembered what happened in Horde Prime's ship, and... some other stuff."

A flash of guilt crossed Bow's face.

"Oh, Glimmer... I'm so sorry, I should have been here with you."

"It's fine Bow, that was important too. And besides... you are here now."

They both smiled as Bow approached her.

"Yeah. I'm here." -He opened his arms- "Best friends hug?"

"Always."

Time had taken away many things they took for granted, and added... baggage that they weren't ready to deal with. But some things had been saved. They still had each other. And both of them had retained their exceptional hugging skills.

"Queen Glimmer, I solemnly swear that I will never leave your side."

"That's a really long time Bow -she giggled."

"Never ever Glimmer, that's an oath. I'll be there when you wake up, when you comb your hair, when you eat, and even when you brush your teeth."

"What if I teleport away?"

"Then I'll find you, even if it's halfway across the universe."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that, again, because I've had enough interstellar kidnappings for a lifetime."

She laughed. Bow didn't. 

Instead, he broke the hug and sat back. Glimmer's heart raced, was that too much? Had she messed it up again?

"Glimmer, I know we all promised to help Adora, but no one will blame you if you decide to stay back for this mission."

So he was still thinking about that. Glimmer wanted to feel angry at him, but she couldn't, not when the same thought had been dancing in her mind for the last days.

"I'm going Bow. I have to. Like you said, we promised to Adora. We are doing this Best Friends Squad style."

"I know, I know. But... you already went through so much, and if you go back...I mean, you are still suffering. I just... I want you to heal from this. I know that you always try to fix things, but..."

"Bow, it's not going to happen again, okay? The whole "stopping the Horde at any cost" thing... never again. I know where the line is, I will not let my guilt consume my life. But if I can try to help... not "fix the whole world on my own", just help... I will do it. Besides, I owe it to Adora. And... Catra, I guess."

"You owe it to Catra?" -Bow faked a horrified shriek- "Oh dear, it's worse than I imagined, you truly have gone mad with shame!"

"She saved my life! She isn't really that bad once you get close to her."

"I am not listening! Not listening!" -he chanted while dramatically covering his ears.

Glimmer watched him develop the act. It was, quite honestly, a breathtaking portrayal of a dramatic dilemma. Some could have considered it a shame that his only public could see right through it. But Glimmer loved to see the joke for what it was, and she loved that Bow was still ready to pull up his dorky shenanigans. So while he closed his eyes, wailing about the contagious nature of Catra, and cursing their combined stubbornness, Glimmer kissed him right on the cheek. Gently.

He opened his left eye.

"Oh, it seems that Glimmer the Mad Queen is about to attempt romantic persuasion. But alas, my resolve must be stronger, for the good of us all!"

"Will you stay with me Bow? Just until I get sleep. It's fine if something comes up after that."

He stopped fooling around and moved closer, until he was at a breaths distance.

"Hey, I didn't forget my promise, didn't I? I will never leave your side."

"And I won't leave yours, Bow. From now on, it's you and me, always."

Her mother had managed to save her while the first Rebellion crumbled to dust. She lost everything, and years later, when she was the only one left, she had the strength to keep going.

Glimmer could too, with the help of her friends.

All of them were finally together.

All of them but one.

And they were going to save her.


End file.
